Admins
Ranks on our Wikia Founders- A founder is the person who created the wikia page and decides the name, the adress, and initial direction for a community. Founders automatically have administrator and bureaucrat rights. Admin- Adminastrators are the main management to the wikia. They have the ability to delete or protect pages, block useres if they have done something wrong, and create the wikia's look and feel. Bureaucrat-Bureaucrats have the ability to promote other users and have admin rights. Staff Temporary Staff Positions Bureaucrats(2)- Open Administrators(9)-Open There can only be nine Admins, while two of them are the current leaders and will loose adminship once they die. If the leader was granted adminship before they became leader, they will keep their adminship after they die. Their deputy will be granted adminship, but it will end when the deputy dies. Responsibilities as an Admin Want to become an administrator? There are a lot of responsiblities that come with adminship like protecting pages, blocking users, and editing. If you wrongfully use your privileges, then you will no longer be an admin and be punished or exiled from GustClan. Only the founder, Darkforestwolf, can accept someone's form. We ask that you use your abilities rightfully and never block a user over something personal or for a joke. When you block a user it is known as an exilement, so only block a user when it is absolutely needed and agreed upon the other admins, bureaucrats, and founder. When a user is blocked, there must be an "expiration date" given and that is what will be assigned. If you are declined, we expect you to understand and not throw a fit. We do not need 30 people yelling at the top of their lungs, "So and so got to be an admin! Why can't I be one?!". It's uncalled for and it won't get you anywhere. You may be declined, even though you had everything on the form correct. Adminship is an honor, we don't need to grant it to anyone. Admins should also have very good grammar and spelling. Please note that typos will not be excused in admin forms. Responsibilities as a Bureaucrat Bureaucrats have the same abilities as an admin, but they can also grant ranks to users and take them away. This is a very difficult rank to achieve. You will have to become an admin before becoming a bureaucrat. Once a user is granted bureaucratship, wikia doesn't allow you to take their rights away. If this was possible, a bureaucrat could take the rights away from every single user, including the founder. Good thing that isn't possible. They should have amazing grammar and a good vocabulary. Bureaucrat Form (Copy and paste below. You mat have to notify the founder on the clan page. Only the founder can accept forms.) Wikia Username: Requested Rank: Are you currently an admin?: Please write about the history of your current OC.(It must be at least 15 sentences, must include 25 punctuation marks, and 10 advanced words.): Why do you want to be a bureaucrat?: What do you promise to do and not to do as a bureaucrat?: (This form doesn't use points. It is all based upon grammar.) Loyalty Promise(Make your own): Sincerely, Your Wikia Username Admin Form (Copy and paste below. You may have to notify the founder on the clan page. Only the founder can accept forms.) Wikia Username: Requested rank: Please show us an example of your grammar skills in a paragraph about the history of your OC. It needs 2 commas(,), 2 apostrophes('), and at least 5 Sentences(worth 9 points): Fill in the blank(one word per blank. Worth 13 points): Admins have to rightfully _____ users. When they do this, they have to give them an _______ date. If I am accepted, I cannot accept or decline admin _____. If I am declined, I will not ____ a ___. Admins can ____ the page, block _____, and ____ or ____ pages. Bureaucrats have the same rights as ____, but they can grant ____ to other users. The bureaucrat rank is very ____ to achieve. You first have to become an _____ and work your way up to bureaucrat. In your own words, summarize your responsibilities of your requested rank.(at least 5 sentences. Worth 5 points) (whole form out of 27 points. You must have at least 25 points to qualify for an admin.) I, (Your Wikia Username), promise to live up to my responsibilities, never wrongfully use my privileges, and to only block a user when I am told to by the founder or current leaders of GustClan. Sincerely, (Your Wikia Username) Category:GustClan